El piano
by DraBSwan
Summary: "Julio, 1869. El viaje hasta Florencia está siendo una tortura. Tía Rachel no opina lo mismo, quizá porque ella no se pasó los primeros tres días devolviendo todo lo que entraba por su boca. Podría pensar que el Cielo me está castigando por soberbia y mala hija. Me resulta completamente irreal, como si aún estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna droga, ser la esposa de Edward Cullen".
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Feliz domingo! Os traigo una mini historia de dos capítulos, inspirada en la película de 1993 "El piano". Su banda sonora es una de mis favoritas, sobre todo "The scent of love", que también usé para escribir uno de mis capítulos preferidos de "Cambio de destino". Esta historia no** **pretende ganar premios de originalidad: me ha encantado usar** **los clichés de Crepúsculo y combinarlos con los de la típica novela de Regencia (aunque estrictamente hablando es de época victoriana). Solo pretendo entretener, ya diréis si lo consigo.  
**

 **Nota : Los párrafos en cursiva corresponden a un diario que escribe Bella.**

 **Agradecimientos : Gracias a mi prelectora Nury y mi beta Ebrume por su gran ayuda, como siempre. A Meyer por prestarnos sus personajes. Y también a las lectoras que todavía seguís ahí.  
**

 **Advertencias : Lectura no apropiada para menores de edad. Todos humanos.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **EL PIANO  
**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

—Señorita Swan. Tiene una visita. —Cameron, el mayordomo, me entrega una tarjeta.

Tía Rachel alza la mirada de su costura y aprieta los labios, enarcando una ceja. Hoy no es día de recibir visitas, además no es correcto presentarse sin avisar con antelación.

—Jacob —murmuro al leer el nombre del visitante.

—¿El señor Black? ¿Ha vuelto ya de su viaje a la India? —pregunta tía Rachel con curiosidad.

—Eso parece. Creía que llegaba la semana que viene. —Me levanto de un salto y me detiene el fuerte carraspeo de mi tía.

—Isabella, siéntate —ordena—. Cameron, haga pasar al señor Black y traiga un refrigerio, por favor. Parece que el señor ha olvidado sus modales allende los mares, pero tú tienes que dar ejemplo.

Contengo un suspiro, me siento con la espalda bien recta bajo la mirada severa de mi tía y escondo el libro que estaba leyendo. Aliso la falda y cruzo mis manos en mi regazo, aguardando con impaciencia. Hace tres años que no veo a mi amigo de la infancia. A uno de mis dos amigos. Al otro, Edward, hace mucho más. Suspiro y me obligo a no pensar en él. Todavía le echo de menos, pero parece que él a mí me olvidó hace tiempo. Por lo menos, Jacob me recuerda.

Jacob entra en el salón de casa y nos regala una graciosa reverencia. Tras los saludos de rigor me toma la mano y la besa con suavidad durante más tiempo del que mi tía considera correcto, porque vuelve a carraspear.

«Cielo santo, soy una solterona de veinticuatro años. ¿Hasta cuándo se supone que tengo que tener carabina?». Mi tía no me dejaría sola con un hombre, aunque sea un amigo de toda la vida, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Me resulta difícil reprimir el grado de confianza que tengo con mi amigo, aunque mirándolo bien, tan moreno y alto, tengo que decir que queda poco en él del Jake de mi infancia. Él es hijo de un comerciante de sedas con una vasta flota de barcos. Edward Cullen **,** Jacob Black y yo nos hicimos amigos durante las temporadas que nuestras familias pasaban en Londres, gracias a la estupenda relación que tenían y tienen nuestros padres. Todo cambió cuando llegamos a la adolescencia: a partir de entonces mi amistad con los varones fue considerada «peligrosa», ya no éramos unos niños y yo debía cuidar mi reputación. Dejamos de vernos a solas y únicamente nos relacionábamos en eventos sociales.

Fue durante un soporífero concierto en la mansión de lady Stanley donde Edward me dio mi primer beso, un beso robado en el balcón, como en una de mis novelas preferidas, _Romeo y Julieta_. Mi piel todavía se eriza de placer al recordarlo. De pronto me siento mal por pensar en otro hombre y me obligo a centrarme en la sonriente cara de Jacob. Mi amigo ha atravesado océanos y países durante estos tres años, y nos relata divertidas y emocionantes anécdotas sobre China y la India. Mi tía se escandaliza con alguna que otra historia pero le brillan los ojos de emoción, como a mí. Escuchar a Jake es mejor que leer una novela de Dumas **.**

Sí. Me gusta leer, pero se supone que no debo decirlo porque eso asusta a los pretendientes. ¡Como si a estas alturas me quedara alguno! Creo que ya los asusté a todos. Si mis cálculos no fallan, a partir de esta temporada seré oficialmente una solterona, y eso me hace muy feliz. Mis padres se empeñan en que me case y tenga hijos, por supuesto. Sé que en todo este asunto me estoy comportando como una egoísta, pero no puedo soportar la idea de ser propiedad de un hombre. Cuando te casas dejas de ser dueña de tu vida, tus posesiones y de ti misma... Y, en algunos casos, hasta de tu propia alma. Me han dado una buena educación y mi padre, aunque reticente, me está enseñando a llevar las tierras. Le he dado una aceptable razón: cuando yo muera la herencia seguirá en la familia Swan gracias a mis numerosos primos. ¿Qué importa que yo no tenga herederos directos? Al fin y al cabo, si me caso todo pasará a ser de mi esposo.

—Háblame de ti. No me esperaba encontrarte en casa de tus padres —dice mi amigo observando mis manos. No hace referencia grosera a mi soltería pero queda claro lo que quiere decir. Cuando voy a contestarle veo un extraño brillo en sus ojos oscuros, algo que hace que el vello se me ponga de punta. Me tenso sin saber por qué. En aquel momento entra la doncella con una bandeja de té.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar aquí? —respondo al fin—. Tengo una buena educación, que obtuve en el _Queen´s College,_ y ya tengo edad para ayudar a mis padres a llevar su patrimonio.

Las cejas de Jacob se disparan hacia arriba al tiempo que a tía Rachel le entra un ataque de tos. Como no tengo un abanico a mano y el té aún quema, tomo el libro que tengo escondido tras el cojín del sofá y la abanico con él.

—Será demasiado para ti —dice Jacob con aire de superioridad—. Necesitas la ayuda de un hombre. Las mujeres conocéis los entresijos de la economía doméstica, pero llevar unas propiedades necesita no solo conocimiento sino también autoridad. —Las palabras de Jacob las he oído tantas veces que me atraviesan sin dejar el más mínimo poso salvo pura decepción. Y entonces le suelto la respuesta que siempre tengo en la punta de la lengua.

—Por supuesto, por eso en nuestro país no gobierna la reina Victoria sino el príncipe Alberto.

—Basta, Isabella —espeta mi tía al oír mi sarcasmo.

—La autoridad de la monarquía viene de Dios —dice el que era mi amigo, muy serio—.Y también la del hombre como cabeza de familia. —De pronto mira el libro que tengo en la mano y parece faltarle el aire—. ¡Cielo santo! ¿ _El origen de las especies_? ¡Isabella, Darwin es un blasfemo!

Está tan ofuscado que decido dejar esta conversación. En mi interior acabo de decidir que no me gusta el nuevo Jacob. Nada.

—No lo estaba leyendo, es de un amigo de padre, que se lo dejó aquí —miento.

Es normal que él no lea a Darwin, no es plato de todos los gustos, pero no entiendo que le ofenda tanto que yo lo haga. Parece que quiera quemar el libro y reducirlo a cenizas, así que lo dejo de nuevo tras el cojín y me levanto. Como caballero que es, él me imita, y también tía Rachel. Entonces acudo a lo que suele funcionarme. Le dirijo una sonrisa coqueta ladeando la cabeza y lo invito con voz suave a pasear conmigo por el jardín. Él, más calmado, me ofrece el brazo. Tía Rachel nos sigue a una distancia prudencial. Mientras paseamos vuelvo a centrar la conversación en él, un tema que parece menos espinoso. Se nota que le encanta hablar de sí mismo, y se explaya sobre los entresijos de su negocio, porque ya es casi suyo, ya que su padre lo ha dejado en sus manos. Parece que no se da cuenta de que comprendo todo lo que me está explicando, lo que dice y lo que calla, hasta el punto de que tengo que interrumpirle, incrédula.

—¿Entonces, ya no solo comerciáis con sedas? ¿También con opio?

Me mira condescendiente y un poco a la defensiva.

—Desde que ganamos la guerra a China, el comercio del opio es lo más lucrativo que hay en este momento.

—¿Tu padre lo sabe? —Sé que tiene problemas de salud, y me temo que no debe de tener pleno conocimiento de las actividades de su hijo.

—No hemos dejado la seda —elude la respuesta—, además el opio es legal.

—¡Pero sabes lo que produce, Jacob!

—También se hacen medicamentos con él —se defiende—, y gracias al opio las ganancias ahora son… oh, perdona. No es de buen gusto hablar de dinero. Pero… —se detiene delante de mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas, enormes y ásperas. Sus ojos se vuelven ardientes— solo quería decirte que ahora tengo mucho que ofrecerte.

Escucho un jadeo tras de mí. Tía Rachel debe de estar a punto de que le dé un vahído. Decido cortar por lo sano.

—Jacob —lo miro a los ojos—, eres muy amable pero… no quiero que me ofrezcas nada. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

Sus ojos se entrecierran y se echa hacia atrás como si le hubiera abofeteado. De pronto parece ponerse una máscara y me sonríe, pero solo es una mueca, parece un lobo a punto de atrapar a su presa.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada, Isabella. Solo que pienses en mí como posible pretendiente.

De pronto tengo la desagradable sensación de que mi amigo de la infancia está oculto bajo un muro inexpugnable: ahogado, silenciado y probablemente olvidado.

.

 _Mayo de 1869_

 _Padre y madre han rechazado la petición de Jake para cortejarme, gracias a Dios. Al principio les pareció bien, pero cuando investigaron lo del opio pusieron el grito en el cielo. No me esperaba otra cosa. El dinero de los Black es dinero sucio. Por más que sea legal, a muchas personas les parece repugnante lucrarse con algo que hace tanto daño._

 _Por lo menos, ahora puedo estar tranquila. Mi soltería no corre peligro._

 _._

Los candelabros iluminan el enorme salón donde las parejas giran al ritmo del vals. Yo las miro desde mi rincón, sentada entre tía Rachel y una anciana condesa. Mantienen una animada conversación sobre temas insulsos mientras yo solo pienso en marcharme a casa. No he podido convencer a madre de que me deje quedarme en el campo y hemos venido a Londres para la que, estoy rezando por ello, será mi última temporada. Este año cumplo los veinticinco, y espero que para entonces mi familia pierda la esperanza de casarme. Lo tengo todo a mi favor: no soy buena conversadora, por lo menos no de los temas de los que hablan las mujeres. También me siento insegura en público, y mi timidez y mi mutismo no contribuyen a hacerme atractiva. Si algún hombre se atreve a traspasar la mala primera impresión que doy, lo asusto con referencias a todos los libros que he leído.

Miro un pequeño reloj que llevo en el bolsito y sonrío disimuladamente. Llevo un buen rato en el baile y el pequeño carnet que cuelga de mi muñeca está inmaculado. Este año voy a superarme.

Unos pies se acercan a mí, he cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Levanto la mirada y veo a Jacob tendiéndome la mano.

—Señorita Swan. ¿Me concedería este baile?

Estoy a punto de negarme pero no puedo, quizá mi última impresión de Jake fue un error. Sonrío y asiento, tomando su mano con el deseo de que aquel niño que tenía tantos deseos de aprender y jugar como yo vuelva a la superficie. Jake y yo nos movemos por la pista y la música me libera. Sonrío y él me sonríe.

—¿Aún tocas el piano? —pregunta. Mi falda se enreda entre sus piernas y crea una sensación de intimidad que de pronto me disgusta.

—Sí, pero no en público.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? De niña tocabas muy bien, y en el _College_ estudiaste música, si no me equivoco.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora ya no puedo tocar si hay gente escuchando. Es algo demasiado… íntimo —digo sonrojándome. Él no lo entiende, y no voy a explicárselo.

—¡Qué tontería! —desdeña. Mira hacia la zona del salón donde sirven las bebidas—. Tus padres no me aceptaron como pretendiente —comenta de pronto clavándome su oscura mirada. Vuelvo a sentir el escalofrío, es como si mi cuerpo se alarmase antes que mi mente. Pero… ¿de qué se alarma?

—Lo sé. —No se me ocurre nada más que decir.

—No importa. Si algo me han enseñado los negocios es a ser paciente.

El vals ha cesado. Estamos cerca de uno de los balcones que dan a los jardines de la mansión de los Stanley. Por las puertas abiertas se cuela el aire fresco de la noche, resulta vivificante. Jacob se dirige a por bebidas y me trae una copa de ponche, él tiene una de champán. Estoy tan acalorada y sedienta que vacío la copa casi sin respirar.

—Este ponche sabe un poco amargo. —Tuerzo el gesto dejando la copa en la bandeja del primer camarero que pasa cerca. Jacob vacía también la suya, la deja y me ofrece el brazo.

—Vamos a respirar aire puro. Quiero que me expliques eso de que no tocas delante de gente. Es malgastar un don. Cuando éramos niños, tu música conseguía que Edward y yo dejáramos de pelearnos.

Una serie de imágenes invade mi cabeza. En todas ellas hay un niño de ojos verdes que ríe, juega y corre, lleno de vitalidad y alegría. El mismo que años después me besa con suavidad en los labios. Contengo el aliento al igual que la intensa añoranza que despierta en mí. Hace años que no veo a Edward, quizá ahora me repelería de la forma en la que lo hace Jacob.

Prefiero no averiguarlo.

La noche está cargada de silenciosas conversaciones, susurros de hojas acariciándose gracias a la brisa, y un aroma floral que proviene de los cuidados jardines que observamos desde el balcón.

Mi piel comienza a hormiguear, como si la brisa tuviera dedos y estuviera tocándome. Bajo la mirada para asegurarme de que Jacob no está rozándome pero compruebo que, aunque está a mi lado, se mantiene apartado. Una voz dentro de mí me advierte que debería preocuparme porque me noto extraña, pero me siento tan bien que mi cuerpo no obedece. Soy más feliz que en meses. Todas las preocupaciones han desaparecido y el futuro se presenta prometedor.

Jacob se inclina y me susurra al oído.

—Estos jardines son hermosos. ¿Te gustaría pasear por ellos?

—No es conveniente ir solos… —Me giro buscando a mi carabina.

—Oh, vamos —me interrumpe—, están llenos de invitados paseando, ¿lo ves? —Hace un gesto con la mano. Yo miro hacia abajo y no veo a nadie, pero de repente no me importa.

—De acuerdo.

.

 _Junio de 1869_

 _Mi vida es un desastre._

 _¿Quién iba a imaginar que pasaría esto? Odio a Jacob. El buen nombre de mi familia se ha visto manchado por mi conducta, y es posible que me vea obligada a casarme con él. No puedo soportarlo, estoy segura de que aquella noche me drogó, pero poca gente me cree. ¿Quién va a creer a una solterona_ « _desesperada_ » _por encontrar marido? Aquel sabor tan extraño del ponche, ahora lo sé, era opio. He probado el sabor del láudano y es igual. Si hubiera estado en mis cabales no habría aceptado su invitación para pasear por los jardines ¡solos! No la habría aceptado de nadie, pero menos aún de él. Mi mente no puede revivir con claridad los recuerdos de aquella noche, pero sí claramente el momento en que lady Stanley y lady Clearwater, las chismosas oficiales del Imperio británico, lo descubrieron abrazándome y besándome en la penumbra de una de las avenidas principales de los jardines. Mi nombre se ha visto comprometido por el escándalo, y la única forma de limpiar mi honor y borrar los rumores es el matrimonio. No quería ser propiedad de ningún hombre y voy a serlo del peor._

 _El Cielo me asista._

 _._

—El señor desea verla en su despacho, señorita Swan. —La doncella me hace una reverencia y se retira. Por un momento me ha parecido que en sus ojos brillaba la compasión. Desde que ha vuelto de su viaje, Jacob ha demostrado la clase de hombre en la que se ha convertido, y el servicio siempre es el primero en enterarse de los trapos sucios de la gente. Por eso en casa nadie me juzga, ni siquiera mis padres. Me creen cuando les digo que Jacob me drogó, pero si la sociedad me trata como a una furcia no podré llevar la hacienda familiar como pretendía. Nadie me respetará. Padre y madre está muy preocupados porque no quieren entregarme a Black, pero no parece haber otra solución. He estado pensando que podría irme del país. Tengo familia materna en Italia, podría permanecer allí durante unos años, hasta que todo se olvidara. Quizá tía Rachel querría acompañarme, la pobre se siente responsable por haber bajado la guardia durante los minutos en que los que Jacob me tendió la trampa.

Mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a las posibles soluciones mientras camino hacia el despacho de mi padre. Llamo a la puerta y espero a escuchar su permiso antes de entrar. Charles Swan está sentado en su sillón favorito, con una copa de lo que parece brandy en la mano, y veo por su ceño fruncido que no tiene buenas noticias. Mis piernas tiemblan cuando me siento en el sillón que me señala y mi corazón late tan fuerte que me cuesta oír sus primeras palabras.

—Lo siento, padre, ¿puede repetirlo?

—He recibido un telegrama de Italia.

De pronto me parece que puedo respirar de nuevo. ¿Italia? ¿La familia de mi madre ha sido informada del problema y me acoge en su hogar? Pero entonces, ¿por qué padre parece preocupado?

—Isabella, no me estás escuchando.

—Perdone, padre. —Trago saliva—. Hace días que no soy yo.

Me mira con cariño y respira profundamente, aunque el ceño no desaparece de su cara.

—Siento que tengas que irte tan lejos. Eres mi única hija y te voy a añorar mucho, y tu madre también, pero es la mejor solución. Mejor que casarte con Black.

—¿De qué está hablándome, padre?

—¿Recuerdas a Edward Cullen? —Asiento confusa. No sé qué tiene que ver él en esto—. Me ha pedido tu mano.

Esta vez me he quedado literalmente sin voz. Por más que jadeo me parece que no puedo respirar lo suficiente, el corsé parece una serpiente enroscada en mi pecho y la vista se me nubla hasta que todo es negro.

.

 _Diez de julio de 1869_

 _El viaje hasta Florencia está siendo una tortura. Tía Rachel no opina lo mismo, quizá porque ella no se pasó los primeros tres días devolviendo todo lo que entraba por su boca hasta que solo restaba la amargura de la bilis. Los siguientes días tras acostumbrarme al vaivén del barco los pasé dándole vueltas a mi situación actual. Podría pensar que el Cielo me está castigando por soberbia y mala hija. Si hubiera aceptado a alguno de mis primeros pretendientes, uno al que supiera manejar con inteligencia, ahora no estaría en esta situación. Tengo miedo de que mi amigo de la infancia, mi primer amor, haya cambiado tanto como Jacob._

 _Me resulta completamente irreal, como si aún estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna droga, ser la esposa de Edward Cullen._

 _._

Según me contó mi padre, Edward vino a verle hace unos años, antes de marcharse del país, y le dijo que si alguna vez yo necesitaba cualquier cosa no dudase en acudir a él. En aquel momento mi padre lo miró con condescendencia, pero no se lo pensó dos veces cuando sucedió lo de Jake, y le escribió una carta contándole la situación.

Al contrario de lo que mi padre esperaba, no me disgustó que lo hiciera sin comentármelo, y no discutí la posibilidad de otras opciones: les había fallado a mis padres y les había hecho quedar en evidencia delante de la alta sociedad. Lo único que podía hacer por una vez era ser una hija obediente y tomar la mano que se me ofrecía: me iría del país y al mismo tiempo tendría un esposo. Alguien con el prestigio de la familia Cullen daría autenticidad a mi versión de víctima inocente y además les quitaría a mis padres el lastre de una hija con la reputación manchada.

A Edward nunca le preocupó demasiado lo que pensaran de él, pero es cierto que su gesto al tenderme una mano junto a los numerosos enemigos que está ganándose Jacob con el paso de los días ha logrado que en poco tiempo yo aparezca como la inocente que soy. Pero aún no entiendo que Edward le hiciese aquel ofrecimiento a mi padre sin decirme nada a mí, como si fuera un caballero de brillante armadura yendo a rescatar a la doncella. El hombre que todavía aparece en mis sueños con el aspecto desgarbado de un adolescente se marchó del país cuando sus padres murieron de fiebre tifoidea, hace ya más de cuatro años. Su hermano mayor, Emmett, administra desde entonces el legado de los Cullen, y mi antiguo amigo se marchó a unas posesiones que heredó en Italia.

Se marchó sin avisar, sin decir adiós, sin una carta. Y ahora pretende ser mi salvador.

Una voz en mi interior, dulce y engañosa como la de las sirenas, me susurra que se ha casado conmigo porque le intereso, pero la desprecio de inmediato. Si hubiera querido casarse conmigo en persona y no por poderes habría recorrido la distancia que nos separa y me habría llevado con él. Por el contrario, a él lo sustituyó un abogado con una enorme barriga y la nariz colorada de haber bebido demasiado oporto.

El colmo del romanticismo.

Suspiro. Imagino que todo eso no importa. He de comportarme como una adulta. Esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia como tantos otros. Ayudaré en la administración de la casa, en todo lo que pueda, y espero que Edward no pretenda que cumpla con mis otras obligaciones. He leído en algún libro de medicina cómo se hacen los hijos y me ha parecido asqueroso. Sé que muchas mujeres se sienten felices de que sus maridos las dejen en paz y busquen amantes, y lo entiendo. El pensamiento de que Edward me obligue a cumplir mis deberes de esposa me inquieta, y no por primera vez.

Podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Solo espero que no quiera nada.

Llegamos a Florencia un soleado día de verano. La nueva capital de Italia nos recibe con indiferencia, la misma que ella me despierta. Sé que tiene fama de ser muy hermosa pero en estos momentos odio todas las capas de ropa que llevo puestas y a todos sus habitantes. ¿Cómo pueden soportar este calor? ¿Qué extraordinario don tienen las damas florentinas para no caer desmayadas bajo el peso de este sol de justicia y sus ropajes? La mezcla de olores y ruido me parece insoportable y de pronto siento miedo, mezclado con una intensa añoranza de mi país. Por un segundo me planteo si no hubiera sido mejor casarme con Jacob y quedarme en Inglaterra cerca de mis padres, pero me doy cuenta de que solo estoy cansada y de mal humor. Estoy a punto de volver a ver a Edward tras muchos años y la ansiedad me corroe.

Tía Rachel y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor dentro del atestado recinto de la estación de trenes, pero no vemos ninguna cara conocida. Nuestro equipaje es descargado y esperamos de pie durante un tiempo que se me hace eterno. Me siento sola y agradezco en el corazón la compañía de mi tía, aunque la mayoría de veces sea una cascarrabias. Un criado se acerca a nosotras con un cartel donde pone «Señora Cullen» . Bien, esa soy yo. Chapurrea inglés y nos pide que le acompañemos. Cuando me doy cuenta de que mi marido no se ha dignado venir a recibirnos reprimo las ganas de llorar. Me muerdo el labio para impedir un comentario sarcástico. Un caballero y más un amigo habría venido a recibir a una dama después de tan largo viaje. Pero quizá él ya no es ninguna de las dos cosas.

En el carruaje tía Rachel no deja de parlotear sobre el viaje, el calor que hace, criticando lo morena que está la gente del lugar, la manera en que se mueven y hablan, y de vez en cuando apreciando la hermosa arquitectura de la ciudad. Cierro los ojos y finjo estar dormida para no escucharla mientras siento cómo mi anillo de boda parece pesar demasiado.

El carruaje se detiene y tomo aire. Abro los ojos, mi cuerpo tiembla mientras me asomo por la ventanilla. ¿Estará Edward esperándome? ¿Cómo será ahora? ¿Habré salido del fuego para caer en las brasas?

Para mi alivio y a la vez decepción, solo hay dos criados con sendas sombrillas esperando fuera de la mansión. Nos ayudan a descender del vehículo mientras el sol cae sobre nuestras cabezas sin piedad, parece atravesar el sombrero y la sombrilla. Siento que me mareo, ignoro la hermosa arquitectura de la villa florentina mientras me dirijo hacia el interior del edificio con paso inseguro. Solo siento los latidos de mi corazón sacudiendo mi cuerpo.

.

 _Veinte de julio de 1869_

 _Edward no está. Todavía no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Nos recibió todo el servicio de la villa en el enorme vestíbulo decorado con estatuas de tipo clásico. Saludamos a todos y todos nos fueron presentados, desde el mayordomo a los jardineros pasando por las doncellas y cocineras. Pero mi flamante esposo brillaba por su ausencia. Ni siquiera me dejó una carta. Fue el mayordomo quien me informó de que el señor estaba en viaje de negocios y de que podía disponer de toda la propiedad a mi placer._

 _A veces temo que él piense eso de mí misma._

 _._

Unos labios suaves acarician los míos. Un dulce aliento calienta mi piel hasta hacerla arder. Un aroma añorado invade mis fosas nasales. Mi cuerpo es blando y moldeable como arcilla fresca en sus brazos. La dulce sensación me invade y busco más, quiero más, pero no sé cómo encontrarlo.

Despierto jadeando y me incorporo. Estoy sudando. Hacía tiempo que no tenía este sueño tan vívido. Normalmente solo sueño con el beso de Edward en forma de sensaciones elusivas e imágenes borrosas, pero esta vez me he superado. El realismo del sueño era tal que las sensaciones aún persisten en mí y creo que continuaré sintiéndolas mañana por la mañana. Salgo de la cama y me asomo a la ventana abierta para respirar el aire fresco del exterior, impregnado del aroma a flores de los jardines. Ahora que es de noche parece más intenso.

La marca imborrable de Edward produce extraños efectos en mí. Me siento inquieta y anhelante. De pronto mi vello se eriza y siento una presencia en el dormitorio. No sé qué hacer. Pueden ser imaginaciones mías, pero ¿y si es él? O peor, ¿y si no lo es?

Tardo unos segundos en reunir el valor necesario para girarme.

No veo a nadie. Pongo la mano en mi pecho e intento controlar mi respiración. La espera me está desquiciando.

—Isabella. —La voz profunda rasga el silencio como un trueno, aunque las palabras han sido pronunciadas casi en un susurro.

Mis piernas fallan al tiempo que suelto un grito, apagado velozmente por una fuerte mano. Un brazo de hierro me sujeta para que no caiga.

—Soy Edward —susurra en mi oreja—. Tranquila. Siento haberte asustado.

A pesar de que sigo al borde del colapso no puedo evitar deleitarme en su aroma. Mi corazón vuelve a latir enloquecido y me he llevado un susto enorme, pero aquí estoy, disfrutando de su contacto y de su perfume, como si no hubieran pasado seis años.

Me abraza contra su pecho y me arrulla hasta que nota que me tranquilizo.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —protesto cuando por fin puedo hablar—. ¿Qué hacías aquí en mi habitación? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Son demasiadas preguntas —vuelve a susurrar en mi oreja y me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Noto algo duro contra mi vientre y me asusto porque creo que sé lo que significa. Está excitado y viene a reclamar lo que es suyo. De forma instintiva me aparto de él pero me sujeta las muñecas. Tiemblo de miedo, indignación y otra extraña emoción en la que no deseo indagar. ¿Esto es lo que me espera? La rabia y la frustración se apoderan de mí, superando al miedo.

—El Edward que conocí no sería capaz de violar a una mujer —espeto. Escucho que suelta el aliento lentamente como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse.

—El Edward que conociste ya no está —murmura. Entonces me suelta. Estoy a punto de caer y apoyo las palmas de mis manos contra la pared.

Edward enciende el quinqué y pasea sus ojos verdes por mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciéndome plenamente consciente de que voy en camisón. Él lleva todavía la ropa de viaje puesta. Yo también lo observo con detalle y contengo el aliento. Está más guapo que nunca. Aquel adolescente desgarbado es ahora un hombre alto de anchos hombros y rostro cincelado, como una de las esculturas de estilo clásico que pueblan la villa. Sus ojos parecen encender cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras lo recorren, es una sensación nueva para mí. De pronto él se acerca, acuna mi cara entre sus grandes manos, y deposita un beso tan tierno como una caricia de la brisa en la piel que, sin embargo, consigue dejarme sin aliento.

—Ya no soy aquel chico, soy un hombre. Pero jamás te haría daño —dice. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar da media vuelta y desaparece de nuevo en la oscuridad de la noche. Escucho el clic de la puerta al cerrarse; de repente la habitación se vuelve más inhóspita y me abrazo a mí misma, sintiendo frío.

Me levanto por la mañana pensando que lo de anoche fue un sueño. Rozo mis labios con las yemas de los dedos, como un pobre remedo de la caricia de Edward. Suspiro largamente. No creo que haya soñado una escena así, no se parece en absoluto a ninguno de los sueños que he tenido con Edward. Miro mis muñecas, como si esperase encontrar ahí la marca de su agarre, pero no fue tan duro.

No sé qué hacía en mi habitación, a oscuras, y no sé por qué parecía de forma sucesiva feliz, enfadado y de nuevo feliz. Sus cambios de humor siempre me habían dejado confusa pero ahora es peor. ¿Qué quiere de mí? Ayer se controló, pero ¿debo creer que pueda controlarse siempre? ¿Debo tenerle miedo? No puedo evitar pensar de nuevo en cuánto ha cambiado Jacob, y si a Edward le habrá sucedido lo mismo.

Decido que iniciar mi rutina diaria de aseo será lo mejor para calmarme. Me lavo la cara con el aguamanil y me miro en el espejo del tocador. Mi cabello castaño rojizo cae por mi espalda en ondas brillantes, tengo la piel pálida y satinada y mis ojos oscuros destacan en mi rostro por su color, o eso me dicen. No soy una mujer hermosa, pero sé que les resulto atractiva a algunos hombres… hasta que me oyen hablar. Me seco con una toalla pequeña y me siento en mi cama con ella entre mis manos. La estoy retorciendo sin apenas darme cuenta. Quizá debería hacer eso con Edward. Asustarlo como he hecho con otros hombres, resultarle repelente. Seguro que alguien como él tiene ya amantes que lo satisfagan.

Inesperadamente, mi estómago da un vuelco y siento una súbita náusea al imaginarlo con otra mujer. Una parte de mí piensa que estoy sacando las cosas de quicio. Seguro que podemos hablar, ponernos al día, retomar nuestra amistad y sí, quién sabe, con el tiempo a lo mejor llegar a tener algo más. Sería como estar prometidos, como un cortejo, pero empezando por el final. Somos adultos, no unos críos como cuando nos separamos.

Bajo las escaleras, sintiéndome más liviana que en semanas, y entro en el comedor para que me sirvan el desayuno. La mesa está vacía. Bien, está tía Rachel, pero no era a ella a quien pensaba ver.

El mayordomo me informa de que el señor ha salido y me tengo que morder el interior de la boca para no soltar el veneno que de pronto me corroe las venas. Prefiero tragármelo yo aunque sea por orgullo. Lord Misterioso acaba de llegar y se marcha sin esperar a verme. Estoy tan furiosa que si lo tuviera delante lo abofetearía. Suelto una excusa y salgo por la puerta. Necesito que me dé el aire, y si ahora desayunara vomitaría.

Abro mi sombrilla y me dispongo a pasear por los hermosos jardines. Hace calor a pesar de ser temprano, y pronto tengo que sentarme para recuperar el aliento. Maldigo en voz baja y decido que cuando tía Rachel se vaya me quitaré el corsé. Dudo que mi esposo se dé cuenta. Me abanico a la sombra de una preciosa glorieta que ayer descubrí en el corazón de los jardines y cierro los párpados.

—El señor no ha tardado en recuperar sus viejas costumbres.

El jardinero habla en italiano y en voz alta. Cierto que no me ha visto, pero si supiera que entiendo el italiano probablemente moderaría el volumen de su voz. Sí, he sido mala, todos ellos hablan algo de inglés, pero no saben que entiendo su idioma. Este asunto ha sido tan turbio desde el principio que pensé que no podía desaprovechar esa ventaja. Están hablando de Edward y eso hace que aguce mis sentidos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta su ayudante.

—A pesar de que volvió de su viaje ayer de madrugada, se ha marchado temprano. He oído decir al cochero que iba a visitar a su querida.

—¿Va a ver a su amante? ¿Qué recién casado hace eso? —Siento un profundo agradecimiento al notar el tono indignado de esta voz, más juvenil.

—Oh, vamos, no es la primera vez que lo hace —dice el jardinero con la superioridad de alguien que sabe más que su interlocutor—. Sabes que nada más casarse pasó dos días con ella.

El golpe es tan fuerte que hasta a mí misma me sorprende el dolor que siento en el centro de mi pecho. Me esfuerzo en controlar mi respiración, que noto tan acelerada que sé que de seguir así me desmayaré.

—Pero ahora es distinto. Ella está aquí —dice el ayudante—. Es una falta de respeto.

—Mi esposa me cortaría las orejas y lo que no son las orejas si yo hiciera eso —responde con indiferencia el otro—. Pero sabes que la mayoría de matrimonios de los señores son así. He oído que a algunos no les importa poner los cuernos a su mujer incluso en su propia casa. Espero no volver a encontrar al señor follando en los jardines.

Me tapo las orejas para no oír nada más. Tengo ganas de vomitar, se me nubla la vista, así que me tumbo en el banco de la glorieta y me esfuerzo por no pensar en nada. Ojalá pudiera borrar esas palabras de mi mente. Duelen tanto que siento malestar físico. Me afecta demasiado, y no sé por qué. No sé qué esperaba. De hecho, deseaba que fuera así.

O eso creía.

Cuando por fin me encuentro en condiciones de volver a la mansión y lo consigo me encierro en mi dormitorio todo el día. Derramo todas las lágrimas que he estado conteniendo, parece increíble que no tengan fin. No sabía que se podía llorar tanto. Quiero quedarme en esta cama y no salir jamás.

Tía Rachel viene a verme cuando rehúso bajar a cenar. Me mira con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

Me he puesto la bata encima del camisón y me he sentado en la butaca para tener mejor aspecto cuando la recibiera, pero no he tenido mucho éxito.

—Gracias, tía, no es necesario. Mañana estaré bien.

—Qué inoportuna indisposición, el día que llega tu esposo. Acaba de volver de los asuntos que le han estado ocupando todo el día y ha preguntado por ti.

«Asuntos».

—No deseo verle con este aspecto. Creo que me acostaré otra vez —me pongo de pie para indicarle que se marche y ella lo entiende. Se levanta también y me toma las manos. Me mira con más cariño que nunca.

—Soy una solterona y sé que no soy la más indicada para dar consejos a una recién casada, pero me duele verte así. Creo que has de tener paciencia con tu esposo. Eres una mujer inteligente. Sabrás adaptarte a esta situación y salir adelante.

Agradezco su preocupación con una sonrisa forzada y me dirijo a la cama mientras ella se marcha.

Es ya de noche cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. No me hace falta darme la vuelta para saber que es Edward. Mi cuerpo lo presiente.

—¿Vas a comportarte como una niña mimada? —dice.

Está enfadado y eso enciende mi ira, prefiero eso que llorar. Me levanto y me pongo la bata en silencio. No quiero seguir en la cama ahora que él está en mi dormitorio. Me siento en la butaca y miro hacia el balcón. La luna nueva hace que las estrellas brillen más. Aquí brillan más que en Londres. Son más hermosas.

Oigo que suspira. Enciende el quinqué con movimientos lentos, como si quisiera prolongar el momento.

—¿Estás así por lo de anoche? —dice. Se acerca y arrastra una butaca, se sienta frente a mí para obligarme a enfrentarlo.

Al contrario que Jacob, del que me costaba distinguir las intenciones, Edward nunca se ha andado con rodeos. Yo solo quiero que se vaya, así que voy a imitarle. Estoy demasiado cansada para ser suave.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi habitación. Este matrimonio es una farsa —digo mirándole a los ojos—. No hace falta que simules tener interés por mí.

Percibo su ira y me da la sensación de que la temperatura de la habitación ha subido varios grados.

—No es tu habitación sino mía. Y tú también eres mía.

Se me escapa una risa amarga. Parece el malo de una novela de Dickens. Estoy tan cansada...

—De acuerdo, Edward. —Me levanto y me quito la bata. Me tumbo en la cama boca arriba y cruzo las manos sobre mi abdomen. —Haz lo que quieras, si esa es la condición para que te vayas. —Estoy furiosa pero consigo que mi voz no tiemble.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando veo que él, que va en mangas de camisa, empieza a desabotonarla lentamente. Mi furia se transforma en miedo; parpadeo sin saber qué hacer. No pensaba que sería tan canalla de aceptar mi ofrecimiento.

Nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo y por lo que sé muchas casadas tampoco, pero a pesar de mi angustia no puedo apartar la mirada del amplio torso de Edward. Sus músculos están suavemente mercados, algo de vello cubre su pecho y desciende en una línea hacia el ombligo, continuando más abajo. Me pregunto dónde termina esa línea y siento cómo me sofoco. Edward se acerca a mí y se tumba a mi lado. Me arrepiento de mis palabras. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza y él me mira con dulzura.

«Hoy mismo habrá mirado así a su amante».

De pronto recupero la ira y me levanto. Me aparto de la cama mientras él me observa, confuso.

—¿Eres tan zafio y canalla como para haber estado en la cama de tu amante hoy y venir a la mía pocas horas después? ¡Me das asco!

Abre la boca y los ojos en un puro gesto de sorpresa. No esperaba que lo supiera.

—¿Estás loca? —espeta levantándose—. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

—¡No lo niegues! —grito—. Nunca has sido un mentiroso. ¿Tanto has cambiado? —Aprieto los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo—. Sé que hoy has ido a visitar a tu amante.

Se tensa y entorna los párpados.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—¿Es cierto? —susurro. De pronto me doy cuenta de la intensidad con la que deseo que lo niegue.

Aprieta la mandíbula y me mira en silencio unos instantes.

—Es cierto. He ido a despedirme de ella. —Se acerca a mí lentamente—. Y nada más.

Me coloco tras la butaca y aferro el respaldo con manos como garras. Parece sincero, pero lo que ha dicho no me basta.

—Sé que estuviste con ella después de habernos casado.

Su mirada se vuelve acerada.

—Eso no importa. He estado con muchas mujeres antes de casarnos, y no me sentía ligado a nada. Hasta que te vi anoche.

—¡Me casé por poderes con el estúpido de tu abogado! Yo he respetado nuestro matrimonio desde el primer día, y tú me has estado engañando. Por si fuera poco todo tu servicio lo sabe y se ríe de mí. ¡Eres un maldito adúltero! —grito. Mi propia ira me sorprende. Ni siquiera me importa que se entere toda la casa.

Por sorpresa Edward se acerca a mí y arranca la butaca de mis garras. El mueble cae al suelo con ruido y él me toma con fuerza por los brazos.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarme después de tu escándalo con Jacob Black.

Si no me estuviera sujetando los brazos le abofetearía. Jamás había sentido un arrebato así. Me remuevo pero me sujeta con tanta fuerza que no puedo liberarme. Por un segundo me planteo darle un rodillazo entre las piernas.

—Entonces hiciste el ridículo casándote conmigo —muerdo las palabras—. No sé por qué lo hiciste, ahora todo el mundo va a reírse de ti también.

Veo que respira de forma acelerada y exuda tanta tensión que no sé si va a pegarme. Si lo hace, lo abandonaré. Prefiero ser una mujer divorciada aunque sea una paria para la sociedad que soportar malos tratos.

Edward me sorprende anulando la distancia que nos separa. Me rodea la cintura con un brazo y hace que me incline hacia atrás. Me sujeto de sus hombros porque siento que pierdo el equilibrio y con su mano libre me agarra la nuca y me inmoviliza. Sus labios colisionan con los míos con fuerza controlada. De repente se aparta un poco y vuelve a unir sus labios con los míos, esta vez con la misma suavidad de anoche. No puedo resistirme a tanta ternura. Roza mi boca acariciándola y de pronto siento la punta de su lengua. La sensación es extraña, intensa y tan íntima que me aparto pero él insiste. El sabor de su boca me invade, su lengua se entrelaza con la mía y una dulce sensación invade mi cuerpo. De pronto solo quiero dejarme llevar. Rendirme.

Edward se separa de mí.

—Quiero hacerte olvidar los besos de Black —dice con voz ronca. Es como despertar de un sueño con una bofetada. Lo empujo con fuerza y esta vez sí consigo apartarlo.

—Sal de mi habitación. Y no vuelvas nunca.

Me mira con gesto inexpresivo, recoge su ropa y se marcha en silencio.

.

 _Uno de agosto de 1869_

 _Desde la discusión no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra y, aunque me empeñe en negarlo, me duele. Mucho. Edward no se ha disculpado por sus hirientes palabras. Quizá las crea de verdad. Parece que al casarme con Edward todo el mundo creyó mi versión salvo el propio interesado. Empiezo a pensar que casarse conmigo fue simplemente por mi dote y porque necesitaba una esposa que mirara hacia otro lado mientras él seguía con su vida de soltero, cubierto por la capa de respetabilidad del matrimonio. Hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a eso, pero al estar mi honor en entredicho yo era una apuesta segura._

 _Le odio._

 _._

* * *

 **.  
**

 **En una semana el final. Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

 **Besitos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí está el segundo y último capítulo gracias a la velocidad vampírica de mi beta Ebrume. Gracias también a Nury mi prelectora, a vosotras por leer y gracias especiales a las lectoras que me habéis dado ánimos con vuestras opiniones, siempre me hace ilusión leerlas.**

 **Notas: fic no apto para menores de edad por erotismo. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Inspirado en "El piano", película de 1993.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **EL PIANO  
**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

La villa de Edward es absurdamente grande para una sola persona, pero tampoco puedo acusarle de pomposo pretencioso, al fin y al cabo no ha mandado construirla él. Paseo por ella recreándome en toda su belleza. He decidido no amargarme más la vida y disfrutar de lo que me rodea. Tía Rachel y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido visitar Florencia en cuanto descienda el calor. Ahora es imposible pasear por sus calles sin sufrir un vahído.

El crepúsculo calma el calor y la humedad del ambiente y permite pasear por los cuidados jardines y disfrutar de la miríada de aromas y colores que los conforman. Me acerco a la antigua casa del jardinero, que ahora se usa como almacén. La puerta, que siempre estaba cerrada, me saluda ahora abierta de par en par. De forma automática me dirijo hacia ella, tengo un presentimiento. Dentro hay trastos de jardinería por todas partes, excepto en la habitación principal, donde destaca algo que me deja sin aliento.

«Un piano».

Me acerco lentamente como si temiera que el instrumento fuera a desaparecer. Quizá estaba aquí antes, aunque lo dudo por el aspecto que tiene, sin una mota de polvo encima. Cuando llegué a esta mansión esperaba que hubiera un piano, pero extrañamente no era así. ¿En qué casa de la nobleza no lo hay? Aunque solo sea para marcar estatus y decorar el salón. Me siento en la banqueta y acaricio las teclas con reverencia, recordando con añoranza intensa el instrumento que tuve que abandonar en mi hogar. Este es igual que el mío, siento como si me hubiera faltado una parte del cuerpo y la acabara de recuperar. De pronto veo que en un lateral hay unas iniciales grabadas: I.S. ¡Es mi piano! Jadeo de pura emoción y mis ojos se humedecen por la intensa felicidad al contemplar las teclas, brillantes y pulidas. ¿Quién lo habrá hecho traer? ¿Edward? Se lo pedí a mis padres en mi última carta pero no es posible que les haya llegado ya. Siento que puedo respirar sin dolor por primera vez en semanas. Mis yemas rozan las teclas de lado a lado y empiezo a tocar.

Cielo santo, cuánto lo he echado de menos. La melodía surca la atmósfera de la sala sin que nada pueda detenerla, como una fuerza de la naturaleza que se manifiesta a través de mí. Mi cuerpo vibra con la música, por ella y a través de ella. Es mi pasión, mi vida y mi razón de ser, mi poder y mi esclavitud. Las notas danzan, ríen, lloran, nacen y mueren a mi alrededor. La experiencia de tocar me resulta tan exultante e íntima que hace mucho que me negué a que nadie me viera tocar. Es algo más privado que verme desnuda.

Cuando me siento saciada y hay demasiada oscuridad me detengo y dejo caer la cabeza, jadeante. Ha sido increíble. Acaricio el instrumento unos segundos y a regañadientes me levanto de la banqueta. Cuando me doy la vuelta suelto un grito y me llevo la mano a la boca.

Edward está aquí. Mi esposo está sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y me mira como si yo fuera una oveja y él un león. Me siento devorada.

He de ser la mujer inteligente que tía Rachel dice que soy y controlar la situación. Mi gesto se vuelve indiferente como si él no me hubiera visto en un acto tan íntimo, y lo saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Tomo mi sombrero, que había dejado sobre un mueble cubierto por una sábana, y me lo pongo mientras me dirijo a la puerta. Me dejo la sombrilla porque está al lado de él—. Espero que mi piano sea trasladado a la casa principal muy pronto. Sería una pena que se quedase aquí, se estropearía con tanta humedad.

Su mano detiene la mía sobre el picaporte y apoya la otra mano sobre la puerta para impedir que la abra. De esta forma está detrás de mí, muy cerca, y mi espalda se tensa.

—¿Tu piano? —susurra cerca de mi oreja—. Ahora es mío.

Le odio por recordármelo.

—¿Le haría usted el enorme favor a esta esclava de permitirle tener el piano _del señor_ —digo con retintín— en la casa _del señor_ y tocarlo?

—Solo si la esclava me permite escucharla —dice, y noto que está aguantando la risa.

«Cretino».

—No. —Me giro sonrojada y lo miro a los ojos. En ellos brilla una emoción intensa que no sé reconocer, pero también baila la risa. Frunzo el ceño. No es divertido para mí—. No —repito moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Él ladea la comisura de la boca. Está tan cerca de mí que su brazo me roza el sombrero y me encuentro inhalando su aroma con desesperación. No sé qué me pasa con él.

—Voy a hacerte una oferta. Y no hay negociación posible. Si no aceptas, el piano se quedará aquí bajo llave —dice con suavidad.

.

 _Cinco de Agosto de 1869_

 _No puedo poner por escrito todo lo que pienso de mi marido por respeto a este diario. No paro de plantearme si debería decirle que sí: me ha propuesto que toque para él durante una semana y después el piano será formalmente mío, con_ _título_ _de propiedad. Lo peor no es eso, sino que, y estoy sonrojándome pero necesito desahogarme aunque sea con un papel, ¡quiere poder acariciarme mientras toco! No va a desnudarme ni tocarme en sitios privados, pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo me inquieta y me aterra._

 _Me he casado con un pervertido._

 _No debería darle tanta importancia, sino_ _demostrarle_ _que no me importa nada de lo que haga. Como si se muere ahora mismo._ _Tengo que decirle que sí y que vea_ _que en realidad tengo más poder que él._

 _Pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo._ _Mientras, mi piano languidece en la casa del jardinero._

 _._

Me cuesta dormir con tanto calor y me levanto más tarde de lo que acostumbro. Bajo las escaleras dispuesta a sentarme en el patio de la villa, que, con sus fuentes y su pequeño jardín, es el único lugar donde se está fresco durante todo el día. Le pido a mi doncella que me traigan el desayuno allí, como los últimos días. Deseo que pase pronto el mes de agosto. Me da la sensación de que he venido a vivir al infierno.

Me siento y saco el libro que estoy releyendo. Ahora me está gustando más su lectura que la primera vez.

—¿Otra vez me rehúye, señora Cullen?

El señor del infierno viene a visitarme y llevarse mi alma con él. Levanto la mirada mientras escondo el libro entre los pliegues de mi falda.

—Disfruto mucho de este hermoso patio, señor Cullen. No todas las decisiones de mi vida giran en torno a usted. —Le miro fingiendo indiferencia pero lo cierto es que a pesar de lo que me diga a mí misma su atractivo me altera el pulso.

Pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Espero que las más importantes sí, señora —murmura mientras se acerca moviéndose con elegancia—. ¿Qué libro es ese?

Me acuerdo de la reacción de Jacob y me llamo estúpida. Me he negado tanto a hablar con Edward que he olvidado que quería resultarle repelente. Le muestro el libro y lee el título. Para mi sorpresa, lo toma y roza la portada con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Con tu permiso —dice. Se sienta frente a mí mientras hojea el tomo. Al cabo de un momento me sonríe, noto que mi corazón baila el vals—. _El origen de las especies_. Es una buena edición. Yo también lo tengo pero la tuya es mejor. ¿Lo has empezado ya? —me observa con curiosidad.

—Lo he terminado. Voy a releerlo.

Vuelve a sonreír, atormentándome como el diablo que es.

—Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión al respecto —dice muy serio. La doncella entra con un servicio para desayuno y le pregunta si él también desea tomarlo aquí. Me mira como si me pidiera permiso en silencio y yo asiento sin pensar.

No sé qué acaba de pasar.

.

 _Seis de Agosto de 1869_

 _Mi piano ya está en mi dormitorio, tal y como quedé con Edward. El trato ha sido claro y él es un hombre de palabra, así que no ha hecho falta la vergüenza de ponerlo por escrito._

 _Ahora he de cumplir mi parte. Esta será la primera tarde de las siete._

 _._

Me aprieta el corsé y me duele la cabeza. Mi pulso late en mi garganta y mis huesos parecen haber perdido consistencia porque a duras penas soportan mi peso. Me paso un pañuelo por la cara y resisto la tentación de quitarme el corsé. No sé cómo las damas florentinas pueden llevar esta prenda y no caer muertas al Arno mientras pasean por su orilla.

Soy incapaz de quedarme quieta. Me retuerzo las manos recorriendo la habitación como una fiera enjaulada. Debería decirle que estoy demasiado indispuesta como para tocar. El Edward que ha discutido conmigo sobre la teoría de Darwin lo entendería. El depredador que acude en mi busca por las noches no.

Miro por la ventana recordando nuestro trato. Tocaré para él durante la hora previa a la cena. Todavía es de día. Inspiro todo lo fuerte que me deja el invento diabólico que ciñe mis pechos y casi doy un salto cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta.

—A... adelante —farfullo.

Edward entra en mi dormitorio luciendo una amable sonrisa y yo bajo la guardia. No parece el depredador.

—Pareces nerviosa. —Me mira mientras me siento ante el piano.

—Hace mucho que no toco para nadie. La otra noche no sabía que estabas escuchando.

—Me alegro de que no toques para otros. No puedes imaginar… —se detiene un momento, vacilante—. No importa —dice tomando asiento de forma que puede verme de perfil.

—¿Imaginar qué? —Lo miro con curiosidad.

—Verte tocar es tan erótico que si algún otro hombre te viese tendría que matarlo —dice sin variar el tono de voz. Su mirada verde me atraviesa el corazón y el alma, y de pronto no sé qué hago aquí. Adiós a la leve serenidad que nuestra aparentemente casual conversación había conseguido traer a mi pecho. Suspiro, arrepentida de haber aceptado el trato, y empiezo a tocar.

Al principio mis notas salen torpes pero poco a poco la melodía me posee y consigo olvidar casi por completo que él me está mirando. He elegido un repertorio suave y aun así noto cómo mi espíritu se eleva y vuela libre. Me dejo llevar mientras mis manos se deslizan acariciando las teclas negras y blancas. De pronto levanto la cabeza y miro el reloj que he colocado sobre el instrumento. Le debo una hora diaria y ya le he pagado la primera. Apoyo mis manos en mi regazo, extrañada por lo rápido que me ha pasado el tiempo y más aún de que él no haya querido cobrar su otra parte del trato.

Y, muy en el fondo, me siento algo decepcionada, pero no quiero pensar en eso. Con él no tengo reacciones lógicas.

Edward se levanta del sillón con movimientos perezosos y mueve sus largas extremidades casi con reticencia. Todavía no me he atrevido a mirarle a la cara. A veces me contempla como si fuera a poseerme por completo, no por una ley escrita por los hombres, sino por algo mucho más profundo y duradero, y eso me asusta. Me levanto yo también y arreglo los pliegues de mi falda evitando mirarle. Sus pies se acercan a los míos y contengo el aliento. Lo primero que pienso es que ya ha pasado una hora y no puede cobrarse nada. Lo segundo, que ese maldito trato es un error que nos puede llevar a malentendidos de todo tipo.

Alza su mano derecha y toma mi barbilla entre su índice y su pulgar, instándome a mirarle.

No me esperaba lo que encuentro. No es una mirada de posesión o deseo. Me quedo atrapada por ella como si fuera pura miel, tal es su dulzura e intensidad.

—Siento lo que te dije sobre tu honor y Black. —Ladea la cabeza—. Siempre he creído tu versión. Solo lo dije porque estaba furioso, contigo por haberte puesto en peligro y con él por todo lo demás. De hecho, él está sufriendo ahora las consecuencias de sus actos. Por eso yo no estaba aquí para recibirte cuando llegaste. Tenía que terminar de arreglar unos asuntos.

—Qué… ¿qué quieres decir?

Me dedica una de esas sonrisas que hacen que deje de pensar por un instante.

—En nuestra sociedad hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer mientras nadie se entere. Digamos que ha salido a la luz alguna de esas cosas, y gente importante se ha enterado.

—Eso no es una respuesta —protesto.

—Eres demasiado inocente para oír ciertas cosas. —Edward me mira muy serio y se inclina hacia mí. Aspiro bruscamente esperando y deseando que bese mis labios, pero él se desvía en el último momento y me besa la mejilla. Se marcha y me deja mirando la puerta cerrada como un pasmarote.

Ya no le odio, pero a veces es realmente odioso.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno sigo sin parar de darle vueltas a lo que me ha dicho. La consciencia de que Edward me ha estado protegiendo desde hace años me calienta la sangre y me hace sentir más viva que nunca. No sé cómo llamar a esto ni me importa.

Tía Rachel entra en el patio y por un momento siento decepción porque no es Edward.

—Hoy tienes muy buen aspecto. —Me mira aprobadora—. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte así, de saber que tocas de nuevo. —Se sienta cerca de mí y me toma la mano—. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

—No me marcho todavía. Esperaré a septiembre, para no viajar con tanto calor. —Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Siento añoranza de mi hogar y tía Rachel, aunque a veces sea un poco irritante, es como tener un pedacito de él aquí. La voy a echar mucho de menos.

Suspiro, me doy cuenta de que voy a tener que empezar a construir mi vida en esta villa.

.

Llamo a la puerta del despacho de mi esposo y en cuanto me da permiso entro con decisión. Está sentado tras una mesa llena de papeles y libros y me mira con curiosidad.

—Buenos días, cariño —dice. No se me escapa cierto tono jocoso pero lo cierto es que me gusta que me llame así—. Toma asiento, por favor.

—Buenos días, tesoro —imito su tono y me importa un cuerno si le molesta. Miro con interés los papeles que hay sobre la mesa, se trata de planos y dibujos de maquinaria. Sé que la familia de Edward posee algunas fábricas y participaciones en otras, y que él estudió entre otras cosas ingeniería, pero no sabía que lo estaba aplicando. Me doy cuenta de que lo he prejuzgado y me siento mal.

—Son proyectos para mejorar la seguridad de nuestras máquinas. Hemos conseguido disminuir los accidentes laborales hasta alcanzar la tasa más baja de toda Inglaterra —dice con orgullo—. Estoy lejos de casa, pero eso no significa que me pase el día holgazaneando y persiguiendo faldas —se burla de mí como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? —repito la delatora palabra que ha usado. _Casa_. La pregunta me sale sin pensar pero de inmediato me arrepiento de haberla hecho, porque su mirada se tiñe de pesar. No quería traerle recuerdos dolorosos.

—La muerte de mis padres, los dos a la vez, fue un golpe muy duro. —Esconde los ojos de mi escrutinio. Hace una pausa y al final se encoge de hombros y los sacude, como si así eliminara parte del peso de la tristeza—. Necesitaba cambiar de aires, poner tierra de por medio, al fin y al cabo yo no era el primogénito y tenía más libertad de movimiento que mi hermano. Y desde aquí ayudo a Emmett a manejar la herencia.

—Pero de eso hace años.

Él asiente.

—Me acostumbré a la vida aquí. No tenía ningún motivo para volver. —Acuso el golpe y él se da cuenta. Parpadeo para evitar las lágrimas—. No me dirás que estabas esperando que volviera —añade—. No estaba en Inglaterra pero me llegaban noticias tuyas. Tengo entendido que te estabas esforzando todo lo posible para mantenerte soltera.

Respiro profundamente. Tiene razón, pero me habría gustado que dijera que me echaba de menos, que se acordaba del beso que compartimos y que, en el fondo, no había perdido la esperanza de reunirnos. O quizá solo estoy poniendo en palabras mis propias emociones, esas que habían estado ocultas bajo capas y capas de excusas.

—Así era. —Cambio de tema, de pronto la conversación está siendo demasiado dolorosa—. Quería proponerte ejercer de esposa. —Él levanta una ceja y yo me sonrojo—. Todas las funciones de esposa menos esa que estás pensando —puntualizo.

Me mira con la diversión brillando en sus turbadores iris y asiente. Escucha con atención mis planes para llevar la propiedad y liberarle a él de la carga y su alegría calma mi inquietud. Soy inocente, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de que tenemos un juego entre manos, un juego fascinante que empieza a gustarme demasiado y temo que me haga daño.

.

Es la segunda tarde. En esta ocasión me siento sentimental, quizá por el estado en el que me ha dejado nuestra conversación de la mañana, y elijo temas más pasionales. No soy plenamente consciente del efecto de mi elección hasta que siento las yemas de los dedos de Edward rozando mi cuello. Me atraviesa un torbellino de placer, aspiro el aire como si no tuviera suficiente y lo suelto temblorosa.

Estoy jugando con fuego y quiero quemarme. Sus dedos me rozan la curva del cuello y dibujan el contorno de mi oreja con lentitud. De pronto sus labios sustituyen a sus dedos y recorren el mismo camino. Es demasiado. Las notas salen estridentes y él deja de tocarme. Siento frío y me muerdo el labio para no pedirle que vuelva a hacerlo.

Se sienta y tengo ganas de gritar de frustración. Empiezo a tocar una melodía alegre y frívola, y el ambiente de la habitación cambia por completo.

Yo también sé jugar. Siento su frustración en mi piel porque su juego ha fallado. Cuando termina nuestra hora termino la melodía de forma abrupta. Esta vez no lo miro cuando sale de la habitación.

.

 _Ocho de Agosto de 1869_

 _He pasado la jornada haciendo algo que ya hace demasiado que_ _estaba_ _retrasando. Me estoy poniendo al día sobre el funcionamiento_ _de la villa y las propiedades rurales de Edward. No comprendo cómo ha podido hacer esto él solo durante tanto tiempo y a la vez ayudar en las empresas familiares. Me ha dicho que lo conseguía durmiendo muy poco y que, gracias a mí, ahora podrá_ _dormir más, aunque ha añadido en tono travieso que había esperado que fuera al revés. Después se ha reído. Yo también, aunque había_ _intentado mantenerme seria._

 _Me ha gustado demasiado oír su risa. Y me ha gustado demasiado pasar con él el día. Creo que me estoy enamorando de nuevo, pero esta vez no con el alma cándida de una jovencita, sino con el miedo de una mujer que ya no esperaba sentir algo así. Sé que él es un hombre con experiencia que está jugando a seducirme, pero no sé qué hay en su corazón._

 _._

Cuando Edward entra la tercera tarde me encuentra ya sentada al piano y con las manos sobre las teclas. Me saluda con su cortesía habitual y se sienta en el sillón. El silencio llena la habitación, me esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad a pesar de las emociones que vibran en el aire que nos separa.

—El piano es tuyo desde el primer día, Isabella. Solo lo he usado para romper las barreras. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —su voz ronca rasga el tapiz de emociones como una nota disonante. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Se ha terminado el juego?

No se ha terminado, comprendo en un instante. Tan solo me deja poner las reglas a mí.

Asiento y comienzo a tocar. Esta vez toco como nunca, toda la pasión refrenada hasta el momento se libera a través de mis manos, mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo. Cierro los párpados, no necesito mirar lo que hago, mi respiración se acelera y mi corazón late al ritmo de la música, sumergiéndose en un torbellino de emociones.

De pronto los cálidos labios de Edward se posan en mi nuca y siento la humedad de su lengua recorrerla. Después suspira sobre mi piel y tengo que forzar mi voluntad para no dejar de tocar. Noto cómo empieza a desabotonar mi vestido. No sé si estoy preparada para eso. Me quedo inmóvil y trago saliva, esperando.

—Solo el vestido —me dice con suavidad, de nuevo leyendo mis emociones. Asiento y me pongo de pie para facilitarle el trabajo, pero no me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos.

—Hay demasiada luz —murmuro, avergonzada de mi desnudez. También me ha quitado la crinolina, y me he quedado de pie en corsé, camisola y calzones. Hace tiempo que prescindo de las medias por el calor asfixiante, aunque mi tía se escandalice.

Sigo con la mirada baja mientras él se apresura a correr las cortinas. Siento calor y al mismo tiempo escalofríos.

—Eres tan hermosa… —dice detrás de mí, muy cerca. Noto que empieza a deshacer mi peinado, y mis cabellos caen acariciando mi espalda—. Estoy celoso de las ropas que tocan tu piel día y noche.

Sus palabras inundan mi cuerpo de gozo y me obligo a recordarme que quizá no sea la primera vez que se las dice a alguien. Sin embargo, sentirme tan deseada consigue que me atreva a mirarlo.

Cielo santo. Después de hacerlo soy incapaz de pensar que no soy la primera a quien habla así. Me mira como si fuera su razón de vivir, el aire que respira, el aliento que lo mueve, el alimento que lo mantiene con vida.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo —contengo el aire al escucharle y prosigue tras una ínfima pausa—: sin desnudarte? Yo me quedaré en pantalón y camisa, si quieres —dice con suavidad.

Asiento en silencio, apreciando su paciencia. Sé lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer. Hay sangre y dolor, los hombres quieren hacerlo y las esposas lo hacen solo por complacer a su esposo porque lo encuentran desagradable. Yo lo haré por él, pero aún no estoy preparada.

Me toma la mano y me acompaña hasta la cama como si estuviera lejos y no a unos pasos. Después me suelta y se quita los zapatos, los calcetines, la chaqueta y la corbata.

—Quítate la camisa también —susurro sin pensar. Recuerdo lo hermoso que es su torso y quiero verlo otra vez. Él me mira, sorprendido pero complacido por mi petición. Me alegro de haberme atrevido a formularla en cuanto se desnuda de cintura para arriba. Se me seca la boca y algo dulce se tensa en mi interior, enroscándose detrás de mi ombligo.

Me acuesto en la cama, siendo plenamente consciente de que es la primera vez que comparto con un hombre un espacio tan íntimo.

Edward toma mi mano de nuevo y se tumba a mi lado de costado. Me mira de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia mi rostro, y descubro que se puede sentir una caricia sin que te rocen. Por fin, mi esposo levanta su mano y traza las curvas y valles de mi cuerpo con veneración. Mi vello se eriza, cada centímetro de mi piel despierta y me maravillo al descubrir la magia del amor físico. No hay nada sucio en él. Es una sensación tan dulce que me parece que mi corazón no va a soportarlo.

Su respiración se vuelve tan pesada como la mía. El corsé me aprieta más y más, me doy cuenta de que en realidad mis pechos están hinchados. Creo que voy a marearme si sigo respirando así.

—Quítamelo, por favor —le pido—. El corsé —aclaro.

—Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. ¿Cómo puedes torturar tu cuerpo de esta forma?

—Todas lo hacemos.

—Tú no tienes por qué llevar esto, ni lo necesitas ni te hace ningún bien —argumenta mientras me lo quita con destreza. Respiro como si el aire fuera más ligero, como si emergiera del agua profunda, y aspiro una bocanada. Entonces el aroma masculino de Edward penetra mis pulmones y llena mi sangre. Mi esposo se cierne sobre mí, reparte con delicadeza besos ligeros por toda mi cara, terminando en los labios.

—Voy a besarte en la boca —anuncia como si yo pudiese plantearme el detenerlo—. Quiero que olvides a cualquier hombre que lo haya hecho antes.

—Nadie lo ha hecho. —Tomo su cara entre mis manos y me sumerjo en sus iris verdes—. Solo Black, y apenas lo recuerdo. Estaba drogada.

La ira cruza su rostro y estoy segura que de estar Jacob aquí cerca lo mataría. Quiero sacar su nombre de entre nosotros.

—Bésame —le pido—. Soy tuya —susurro.

De pronto sus labios y los míos son uno y su lengua atraviesa la barrera de mi cuerpo, se mete en mi boca y me domina, me obliga a abrirme a él, a darle todo lo que ansía. Su húmeda dulzura me enciende, despierta un anhelo dentro de mí que me posee, una semilla que brota y enraíza profundamente. Respondo a su pasión y se la devuelvo multiplicada, alzo mis brazos y enredo mis dedos en el suave cabello de su nuca mientras con la otra mano acaricio su fuerte espalda. La sensación es deliciosa. Exploramos nuestras pieles y los contornos de nuestros cuerpos y me abandono a mi instinto hasta que siento que sus dedos se cuelan por mi calzón **.**

Tomo su muñeca sin pensar.

—Detente —gimo muerta de vergüenza.

Sus ojos oscurecidos y febriles atrapan los míos, ambos jadeamos.

—No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Confías en mí?

Me toma unos segundos decidirme, pero al final asiento.

—Si te molesto —murmura— dímelo y pararé de inmediato.

Nuestros cuerpos están más cerca que nunca, yacemos sobre el lecho abrazados. Su cabeza de hermosos cabellos cobrizos se apoya en mi hombro y siento el calor de su aliento en mi cuello. Lo rodeo con ese brazo y con las yemas de mis dedos trazo caprichosas espirales en su piel. Le rozo una tetilla y escucho que respira de forma entrecortada, noto cómo su latido se acelera y me siento bien por afectarle tanto como él a mí. Mi otra mano acaricia el brazo cuya mano está intentando acercarse a esa zona que evito rozar salvo por higiene.

—Ah… —suspiro mientras le agarro con fuerza el brazo. Noto sus dedos ardientes colarse en un punto entre mis piernas que me provoca una descarga de placer.

—¿Quieres que pare? ¿Te disgusta esto?

Me muerdo el labio y fuerzo una respuesta a pesar de mi bochorno.

—Me gusta mucho. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿No se supone que debe ser molesto, doloroso?

Levanta su cabeza y me mira con ternura infinita.

—Eres mi esposa. ¿Por qué va a estar mal esto? —Me besa con dulzura—. Y por supuesto que es placentero. ¿No has leído a Darwin? ¿Cómo iba la especie humana a sobrevivir si una mitad tuviera que perseguir a la otra mitad cada vez que hubiera que procrear? —Me mira entre serio y divertido.

Asiento con la cabeza porque creo que es un buen argumento, aunque me parece que en algunas parejas sucede lo que él dice. Pero confío en mi esposo.

—Puedes proseguir —digo como si esto fuera una cita formal y no lo más indecente que me han hecho nunca.

Edward me mira con gesto travieso.

—Gracias, señora Cullen.

Vuelve a reposar su cabeza en mi hombro como antes y suspira. Su mano está quieta en mi muslo, como si no se atreviera a volver a donde estaba antes y, aunque lo estoy deseando, no se lo pido.

—He imaginado esto miles de veces —susurra contra mi piel. La confesión me toma desprevenida—. Esto y otras cosas. Te he hecho el amor de todas las formas posibles.

—¡Caray! ¿Hay más de una? —pregunto alarmada. Mi esposo suelta una carcajada y, aunque sé que se ríe de mí, su felicidad se me contagia.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo escondiéndote de los hombres. Pero ahora ya no tienes que hacerlo —su voz de terciopelo me provoca tanto placer como sus caricias—. Déjame que te muestre cómo es el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, Bella.

Jadeo al escucharle hablarme así. Siempre me llamaba Bella. Es el único hombre que lo ha hecho, porque no se lo he permitido a nadie más después de él. Se mueve hasta que su boca alcanza uno de mis pezones, cubierto por la fina tela de la camisola. Lo chupa y lo mordisquea y me arqueo contra él en un impulso irresistible. Quiero más. Se dirige al otro pezón mientras sus dedos vuelven a acariciar el punto entre mis piernas que late como mi corazón y donde se empieza a concentrar una sensación tan dulce e irresistible que creo que voy a desmayarme.

—Imaginarte me ha robado el sueño durante noches enteras —murmura—, y cuando por fin podía dormir seguías atormentándome en mis sueños. Ahora voy a vengarme no dejándote dormir.

Me alarmo por lo que estoy sintiendo. Es tan intenso... es como acercarme a un precipicio, me siento como si pudiera echar a volar pero no me atrevo.

—Edward... —gimo.

—Déjate llevar, amor.

Un gemido sale de mi garganta, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, no podré soportarlo mucho más, pero tampoco puedo detenerlo. Mi corazón golpea mi pecho, no hay aire, no puedo…

—¡Edward! —grito su nombre mientras un estallido de placer convulsiona mi cuerpo, me aferro a él como si fuera mi ancla en aquella tempestad de sensaciones, no puedo dejarle ir hasta que mi cuerpo se relaja. Los párpados se me cierran y siento que mi esposo me abraza y me besa el pelo.

—Ver tu placer y oírte gritar mi nombre es tan erótico como verte tocar el piano —dice. Yo no respondo, sigo aturdida por las sensaciones que acaba de regalarme. Solo alcanzo a acurrucarme entre sus brazos, notando todavía ecos del éxtasis, como ondas recorriendo mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me doy cuenta de que está tarareando una canción y abro los ojos al reconocerla. Entonces veo que ya es de noche y Edward ha encendido el quinqué. Ni siquiera me he percatado de cuándo lo ha hecho.

—La recuerdas. Mi nana —susurro con voz adormilada.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? La compuse para ti.

—¿Por qué has dejado de tocar? No tenías ningún piano en la casa hasta que trajiste el mío.

Tarda tanto en contestarme que empiezo a dudar de que lo haga. Al final le oigo tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Una cosa es tararear tu nana y otra bien distinta tocar. A ti te tocar te libera, pero a mí me entristecía. Me recordaba a tiempos pasados… y a ti.

De pronto una cálida emoción me recorre, llenándome de vida y calor. Me remuevo en sus brazos hasta que me coloco sobre su duro cuerpo; apoyando los codos a cada lado, busco su mirada verde, oscurecida por la penumbra de la habitación.

—Yo también soñaba contigo. —Esbozo una sonrisa al ver la emoción que cruza sus rasgos—. Recordaba tu beso una y otra vez.

Me contempla con dulzura y con un dedo recorre mi labio, primero el inferior y después el superior.

—Te oí —dice—. La noche que llegué del viaje y vine a verte, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños.

—Cuánto tiempo perdido —musito. Acabo de tomar una decisión. Me pongo de rodillas sobre la cama y tiro de mi camisola hacia arriba. La echo a un lado de la cama y le siguen los calzones. Edward está boquiabierto, y más cuando empiezo a desabotonar su pantalón con manos trémulas.

—¿Estás segura? —dice, su voz colmada de esperanza y deseo.

Asiento porque no confío en poder hablar. Quiero esto porque sé que él lo desea, pero estoy asustada.

Edward me ayuda con su ropa, que desaparece casi como por arte de magia. Nos quedamos quietos un momento, ambos de rodillas sobre la cama, uno frente al otro. Yo soy plenamente consciente de mi desnudez y tengo el impulso de taparme, pero Edward es más rápido y lo impide.

—Eres demasiado hermosa, no te avergüences. Déjame mirarte, Bella.

Me siento sobre mis talones y me obligo a dejar las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Al principio bajo la mirada, pero después la curiosidad me puede y miro el cuerpo desnudo de mi esposo. En seguida me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Es tan hermoso como una de las estatuas que abundan por estas tierras, pero si ya estaba asustada, ahora lo estoy más. Edward parece darse cuenta y me impide pensar. Anula la distancia que nos separa y me toma por la cintura, adhiere su cuerpo al mío mientras me besa con voracidad hasta que me olvido de mi aprensión y solo deseo estar más cerca todavía de él. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y él se tumba sobre mí, apoyando las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza sin parar de besarme y acariciarme. Mi piel y la suya se funden y arden; huelo su aroma personal mezclado con el del sudor y el jabón de afeitar, es una mezcla más embriagadora que el opio que me dio Jacob. Me vuelve loca de deseo, mi cuerpo vibra y mi sangre es como un río embravecido, en mis entrañas late la necesidad y se tensan, esperando. Edward esparce besos por mi cara hasta llegar a mi cuello, que muerde con suavidad. Absorbo las sensaciones que me recorren y deseo más y más. Su lengua y sus labios me acarician hasta llegar al hombro, las clavículas, los pechos. Succiona uno mientras acaricia el otro pezón y el deseo se concentra como una pesada sensación en mi interior, una fuerza de la naturaleza atrapada, un instinto que suplica ser liberado.

—Hazlo ya, cariño. Te necesito —suspiro.

Edward no se hace de rogar. Me susurra palabras de amor lujuriosas y dulces al oído mientras se coloca entre mis piernas. Siento una repentina presión cuando empieza a penetrarme y se me corta el aliento. Él levanta la cabeza y me mira con preocupación. Gotas de sudor recorren su frente, su mandíbula está contraída, y sé que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por detenerse. Traga saliva y me dirige una mirada interrogante. Como respuesta levanto mis muslos y rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas, impulsándolo a seguir.

De pronto olvido toda la timidez, el recato, la vergüenza. No hay lugar para eso en una relación íntima con el hombre al que amas, porque eso es lo que siento por Edward. Tengo ganas de lamerlo, recorrer toda su piel con mi lengua, quiero darle placer y entregarme por completo. Miro sus ojos y leo en ellos algo tan intenso y profundo como si en este momento yo fuera el centro de todo su universo. Es maravilloso.

La presión de la invasión es dolorosa pero no tanto como había temido, y hay algo más. Detrás hay una sensación dulce, es como una promesa que me hace arquearme para recibirlo profundamente. Jamás había experimentado tan extraña mezcla de dolor y placer. Siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, pero es por la íntima sensación de fusión con él.

—No llores —dice él comenzando a retirarse, su hermoso rostro alarmado—. No soporto verte llorar.

—¡No! Sigue, por lo que más quieras.

—Lo que más quiero eres tú —dice. Me besa con pasión, se mezclan nuestros sabores y nuestros alientos son uno solo, respiro sus gemidos y envuelvo sus anchos hombros, aprieto su pecho contra mí, porque lo necesito aún más cerca. No tengo suficiente.

—Más —me oigo gemir, mi voz suena extraña, anhelante, febril. Creo que se retira y voy a quejarme pero lo que hace es impulsarse lentamente dentro de mí. Empieza un ritmo lento, con embestidas profundas y rítmicas. No siento dolor, la presión ahora provoca un placer que se va intensificando. Es como antes, cuando me acariciaba, pero distinto.

—Bella, quiero que vuelvas a gritar mi nombre —gruñe, y yo no sé si seré capaz. Ambos sudamos, nuestro cabello está húmedo, nuestra piel arde, mi cuerpo se estremece pero siento que me falta algo, y no sé qué es.

De pronto Edward se detiene, respira jadeante, como yo; quizá está cansado y va a parar. Si lo hace creo que esta vez gritaré de frustración, pero no: cambia su postura arrodillándose sin salir de mí, alcanza un almohadón y lo coloca en mi trasero, elevándolo. Entonces continúa penetrándome, esta vez más profundo y más rápido. Mi cuerpo ya no es mío, no me obedece, solo a él, estoy completamente entregada. Acaricia mi abdomen, mis caderas y mis nalgas con una mano mientras la otra roza ese punto mágico entre mis piernas. Sus manos y sus embestidas crean una espiral de sensaciones que me hace sentir que estoy a punto de tocar el cielo.

Entonces se libera todo el placer, es como un estallido, y luego viene otro más suave, y otro más mientras grito, me quejo, lloriqueo, hasta maldigo, y mi esposo me hace eco. Finalmente se tumba a mi lado y me arrastra hacia él, rodeándome la cintura con su musculoso brazo. Quiero dormir entre sus brazos, pero no sé si va a dejarme.

En realidad, tampoco tengo mucho sueño.

—No has gritado mi nombre —dice cuando nuestras respiraciones se acompasan—. Aunque has soltado una maldición, y eso también me sirve —dice, engreído y satisfecho por haberme hecho perder el control.

—Mañana haré las dos cosas—le digo en tono travieso mientras cierro los ojos. Una vocecilla me alerta de que estoy jugando con fuego.

Edward no contesta pero escucho que se levanta. Lo oigo trastear por mi dormitorio. Levanto un párpado para espiar qué hace y veo que se acerca con una toalla pequeña.

—Deja que cuide de ti —dice.

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que va a hacer es demasiado tarde. Está húmeda y fría, pero alivia el leve escozor que siento en mi zona íntima. Durante todo el proceso cierro los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de mirarlo.

—Creo que no eres plenamente consciente de cuánto me has hecho esperar este momento, Bella. —Abro los párpados, cautivada por su tono suave. Sus ojos verdes me atrapan con una mirada traviesa—. ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder dormir?

Antes de que proteste está sobre mí. Creo que mañana no podré caminar pero me da igual. Besa mi cuello, mis pechos, mordisquea mi abdomen y para mi sorpresa dirige su boca pecadora a…

—¡No vas a besarme _ahí_!

.

 **Epílogo**

.

Aquella primera noche, Edward me besó _ahí_ , por supuesto. Cuando el sol volvió a iluminar los jardines de la villa no había ninguna parte de mí que no hubiera saboreado, acariciado y besado.

La mañana me saludó transformada en una Mujer, así, con mayúscula. Había descubierto, lo que era el amor físico entre dos personas. Pero, a la vez, había descubierto que aquella secreta intimidad de los cuerpos entrelazados solo podía conseguirse cuando las almas también lo estaban.

Mi esposo se apiadó de mí y me dejó dormir toda la mañana. Cuando desperté me planteé no salir aquel día de mi dormitorio, temerosa de las miradas conocedoras de los criados. No habíamos sido muy silenciosos, pero en su momento no me había importado. Ahora sí.

Tras poco deliberar llegué a la conclusión de que cuanto más tiempo retrasara mi salida peor sería, así que me levanté. Evité mirar la delatora mancha roja que centraba la cama y me vestí yo sola sin ponerme el corsé. Se acabó. No iba a torturarme con aquello hasta que no terminásemos el verano. O quizá nunca jamás lo llevaría, a Edward tampoco le gustaba.

Para mi sorpresa, el servicio estaba de lo más solícito y lo único que detecté fue más sonrisas de las normales, pero todas esbozadas por caras amables. Lo cierto era que me sentía tan feliz, tan plenamente satisfecha por primera vez en mi vida, que no me importaba nada más, pero me sentía aún mejor al ver que el personal de la villa parecía haberse contagiado de nuestra felicidad conyugal.

Cuando pregunté por mi esposo, el mayordomo me entregó una pequeña carta sobre una bandeja de plata. La rocé con dedos temblorosos, porque sabía que era de Edward. No pude evitar el pensamiento de que quizá ahora que él había obtenido lo que ansiaba, se había aburrido de mí.

 _Bella._

 _Te quiero._

 _Estoy en Florencia solucionando unos asuntos pendientes. No tardaré._

 _PD: Creo que no te había dicho cuánto te quiero._

 _Edward  
_

Sentí que podía volar y sonreí con tantas ganas que me pareció que usaba músculos desconocidos hasta entonces. Mi tía se reunió conmigo para almorzar y le mostré la carta. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó intensamente, como si también intuyera que por fin yo era una mujer casada de verdad.

Edward me encontró sentada al piano tocando canciones de cuna. Giré mi cabeza y lo encontré parado en la puerta con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Es que tienes una premonición? —el anhelo teñía sus palabras.

Sonreí, me levanté y fui a darle un beso en la mejilla, que al mover él la cara se transformó en algo bastante más osado. Puse la mano sobre su pecho y lo acaricié.

—No… Es solo que sin ti no tenía ganas de tocar otra cosa. Te echaba de menos.

Entonces mi esposo hizo lo impensable: se arrodilló delante de mí y me mostró la palma derecha, donde había un hermoso anillo de pedida. Mi mandíbula se descolgó.

—Ya estamos casados, Edward. ¿Qué significa esto? —dije con un hilo de voz.

—Lo estamos. Pero yo quiero hacer una celebración de mi matrimonio contigo con invitados, un banquete, y que todo el mundo me envidie por tenerte como esposa. Quiero celebrar la ceremonia en una iglesia. Quiero prometerte amor, darte el sí y escucharte pronunciarlo.

Le dije que sí con mi alma. Aquella noche hicimos el amor menos desesperadamente, saboreando nuestros cuerpos, tomándonos nuestro tiempo. Tanto él como yo no parecíamos saciarnos el uno del otro y nos consumimos en el fuego lento de la pasión correspondida.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, sé que quizá podía haber más historia pero estoy escribiendo una novela en mi escaso tiempo libre, el que me deja el trabajo y mi familia numerosa :) . Me gusta volver al fandom de vez en cuando, aunque ahora está en horas muy bajas. Si os ha gustado el fic me encantaría leer vuestros comentarios, ¡animaos a dejarlos!**

 **Gracias por leer y compartir.**

 **Besos a todas. Si me buscáis, estoy en facebook.**


End file.
